Judges (God Genesis)
|-|Izayu= |-|Helios= |-|Kaldur= Judges also known as Multiversal Judges, are the beings that establish order beyond Azura's multiverse. They have been unable to alter her realm due to the enchantment she bestowed upon it. Judges are command gods of balance, who are responsible for fixing the scales of multiversal plates to prevent them from being consumed by chaos. When beings threaten the balance of existence, they have beings executed or sent to the exile realm as punishment. All of the Judges were slaughtered by Artemis. Divinity Level 100,000,000,000,000 Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: Judges, Multiversal Judges Origin: God Genesis Gender: Varies Age: Innaplicable Classification: Primordial Entity, Judge Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a Judge, they have the ability to make their thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a Judge, they have complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (They can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Judges can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (They can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (They can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (They can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of their imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal), Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Judges can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a Judge, they can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. They can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (They can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as they want), Dimensional Travel (They can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (They can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, Aurora, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (They can erase beings from existence with their thoughts. For more powerful beings they have abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (They can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to their complex nature, they are highly resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to their complex nature, stopping time does not make them immobile. They are not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify their powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to them), Mind Manipulation (They are resistant to all forms of mind manipulation) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Judges are far stronger than the likes of Azura. Michael called God puny compared to Helios. Comparable to Ascended Artemis who is far superior to all gods in Azura's multiverse. Created Gods of Balance) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Artemis) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Neutral Good Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Goddesses Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Combat Gods